


The Smell of Her

by catvampcrazines



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Humor, In the Hub, POV Ianto Jones, Romance, Written in 2008, enamored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Her

She smelled like lilies.

Lilies that he tried to catch everyday.

Always lingering one step behind her.

Leaning in a bit too close while peering at statistics.

Refreshing her tea or coffee the most out of everyone's just so he could breathe her scent in.

He certainly made every excuse he could.

  
But now it was so close... no need to lean, linger, or pretend.

Toshiko stepped into his personal space and he couldn't quite control his breathing as she placed a palm on the center of his chest.

Warmth and scent enveloping him as he took a step back. And another.

A bit bewildered as his back hit the wall behind him and she pressed a simple kiss to his lips.

"You know what, Ianto?" She smiled at him sweetly. "You're not very good at hiding crushes."

**Author's Note:**

> So, Dove had this Lily body wash back then. It was a blend of mint and lilies and gorgeous. One morning, I was half awake, face in pillow, with a hand blindly reaching for pencil and paper. Iantosh, my new and completely unexpected muse coming to me when barely awake. *sigh* Written in 2008.


End file.
